


Something Of Mine

by Stereklover11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Emotionally Constipated Derek, Evil Stiles, Forced Kissing, I don't even remember how to do tags, Kissing, M/M, Mountain Ash, Nude Stiles, Taunting, Temptation, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereklover11/pseuds/Stereklover11
Summary: “What I’m wondering is—“Stiles paused and walked over to Derek, straddling his lap and facing him.  Derek stopped breathing.  He had often dreamt of being this close to Stiles; he could see every mole and freckle on his face in perfect detail.  His head started swimming to the point that he had to shake his head to clear it.“—why you never told Stiles how much you loved him,” Void Stiles finished.“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Derek said weakly.“Oh, I think you know exactly what I’m talking about Derek,” said Stiles moving his face much too close to Derek’s.“Get.  Off,” Derek growled.-OR-A short, two-chapter fic where Derek is kind of taunted by Void Stiles and then has to face his feelings with real Stiles after the Nogitsune has been destroyed.





	1. Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a Sterek story for a while, but I hope you find this enjoyable! I do not own anything Teen Wolf related.

Chapter One: Demon

Derek struggled against his bonds. It was a thick rope that he should have been able to easily rip through, but the mountain ash chair he was tied to was sapping all of his strength. He growled, his eyes flashing blue. Stiles paced around him in a circle, chuckling. Of course it wasn’t really Stiles. It was repulsive to Derek that something so pure could be host to something so evil. The pack wasn’t any closer to finding out how to save Stiles, and it was killing Derek more than anyone else, even though no one knew it. The demon had tricked Derek in his own loft. And now he was tied to a chair made out of mountain ash. His day was obviously going well so far…

“The big, bad wolf,” said Void Stiles, “under my power.”

Derek glared up as Stiles stopped his pacing and stood in front of him.

“Do you think you can hide all your secrets from me Derek?” asked the demon Stiles, “I know everything.”

“You don’t know anything about me,” Derek grunted. Stiles laughed.

“Come on Derek… after all the time we’ve spent together?” Stiles asked with a grin.

“You haven’t spent any time with me. Stiles has,” Derek spat back.

“But I am Stiles. Or at least, this is Stiles now,” the demon said with a gleam in his eyes.

Derek’s wrists and ankles were feeling raw from the thick rope that held his hands together behind the chair and his ankles to the legs of the chair. He wasn’t healing: the mountain ash. He could feel a drip of sweat fall down the side of his forehead; his struggling was in vain. Stiles reached forward and caught the drip of sweat with his finger.

“Don’t touch me,” Derek said.

Stiles ignored him and put the finger in his mouth, licking off the sweat. He let out a moan.

“Fatigue,” said the demon, “almost as good as pain.”

Derek just glared.

“You know Derek, you are quite handsome,” Stiles said.

Derek froze.

“At least, Stiles seemed to think so,” the demon said.

“You’re lying,” Derek said through gritted teeth. He knew this was one of the Nogitsune’s tricks; lies was all this thing was made out of. The Nogitsune ignored him.

“What I’m wondering is—“

Stiles paused and walked over to Derek, straddling his lap and facing him. Derek stopped breathing. He had often dreamt of being this close to Stiles; he could see every mole and freckle on his face in perfect detail. His head started swimming to the point that he had to shake his head to clear it.

“—why you never told Stiles how much you loved him,” Void Stiles finished.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Derek said weakly.

“Oh, I think you know exactly what I’m talking about Derek,” said Stiles moving his face much too close to Derek’s.

“Get. Off,” Derek growled.

Stiles started to make a purring sound.

“You like being this close to me, don’t you Derek,” he said, smirking.

Derek turned his face away so that he didn’t have to look directly into Stiles’s eyes.

“Look at me, Derek. Please,” Stiles said softly.

Derek couldn’t help but think about how truly messed up this was. He could not deny his feelings for Stiles, but what disturbed him the most was how difficult it was for him to remember that this was not actually Stiles; this was a monster inside of Stiles’s body. He found himself wanting to meet Stiles’s gaze, wanting to bring his face even closer still, wanting to…wanting to kiss him. How many times had he dreamt about kissing Stiles? Probably a thousand. 

Lost in his reverie, Derek almost didn’t notice when Stiles touched his cheek with his forefinger. The finger moved down to his lips and started tracing them.

“Please don’t,” Derek whispered.

“But you want it so badly, don’t you,” Stiles said. It wasn’t a question.

“You’re not him,” Derek said, but at this point he didn’t know who he was trying to convince: the Nogitsune or himself. His vision was swimming. The demon’s power combined with the mountain ash was clouding his thinking…and his judgment. He slowly turned his head towards Stiles. His eyes were not Stiles’s eyes; they were burning. Derek found that he couldn’t look away. Stiles smiled at him, and it was a wicked smile. He looked impish and thrilled.

“Beautiful,” Stiles said quietly.

Stiles’s face started moving slowly, even closer to Derek’s. Derek found himself to be totally hypnotized; he couldn’t do anything. Their lips were less than an inch apart. Suddenly, Derek felt Stiles’s tongue tracing his bottom lip. It felt exquisite and sent an electric current through Derek’s body.

“Please…” Derek said weakly.

“Please what, Derek?” Void Stiles asked.

“Please…stop…” Derek said, but even he didn’t believe himself.

“But this is so much fun,” Stiles said laughing.

The demon put his hand on the back of Derek’s head and pulled him in. He kissed Derek passionately and Derek found himself kissing him back. It was as if he had no control over himself; all he was thinking about was that Stiles’s lips were on his. This was something he had wanted ever since he had met the annoying teenager in the woods with Scott. He had wanted to do it the night Stiles dropped his phone in the pool to save him from drowning when he had been paralyzed by the Kanima venom. Now he felt like he was drowning again: drowning in a pool of Stiles’s lips. All he could think of was Stiles and his soft, pink lips. His mind almost completely slipped away into this fantasy land until all of a sudden, something in Derek snapped. The memory of Stiles in the pool seemed to bring him back to himself. He remembered real Stiles’s hands holding him up and how they felt warm despite the cool water of the pool. This Stiles’s hand on the back of his head was ice cold. His lips, which were sucking on Derek’s, were also cold and felt dead. Derek ripped his head away from Stiles with a snarl.

“Enough!” he growled, “Enough of your tricks. Get off me now.

Stiles tilted his head to the side slightly.

“Or what?”

“Or I will rip your throat out with my teeth,” Derek said, his eyes flashing.

Void Stiles chuckled.

“Careful Derek. You don’t want to hurt your Stiles, now do you you?” the demon whispered into his ear.

“You’re not my Stiles,” Derek said. No Stiles is mine, he thought sadly.

“You want him so badly,” the demon breathed, getting up off of Derek, “Oh, sweet, delicious chaos.”

Derek didn’t know what to say, so he gave Stiles one of his best grimaces.

“I wonder what would happen if you saw me naked?” Stiles wondered, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.

Derek felt his face get hot and his stomach twist. He felt like he might be sick.

“Don’t you dare,” Derek growled as Stiles undid another button.

“I can only imagine the absolute anguish it would cause you to see your most secret love naked but not be able to do anything about it,” Void Stiles said. At this point almost all the buttons were unbuttoned and Derek could see a mole-scattered chest, perfect, pink nipples, and a smooth, lean stomach. 

“Oh God…” Derek whispered. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He wanted to die. Why couldn’t the thing just kill him instead of this?

“Oh don’t worry Derek,” the demon said, “I’ll kill you. But only after I drink up all the torture I can get out of you. You don’t understand, do you? No one can stop me. And no one will hear your screams because I will take them all.”

“Well, I don’t know about that. I can hear you both just fine now,” said a voice behind Stiles.

Stiles’s eyes widened slightly, and he turned around. The loft door was open; neither Derek nor Stiles had noticed.

“Scott?” Derek breathed out in relief.

Stiles scowled.

“No fair Scotty, Derek and I were just about to have some fun.”

“Sorry to crash your party, but I don’t think you’re going to touch him again,” Scott said.

“You think you can stop me all alone, Scott?” The demon said with a grin.

“Maybe not alone,” Scott said. At that, Allison stepped through the door with her bow, armed with an arrow. Her expression was fierce and attentive. Argent, Isaac, and Lydia followed her in. Stiles smiled.

“The pack’s all here,” he said. He then turned to Derek and patted his cheek.

“Looks like we’ll have to finish this some other time, love,” Void Stiles said, kissing Derek again on the lips. Allison, Argent, Isaac, and Lydia all wore the same shocked expression.

“See ya Scotty,” Stiles said with a wave. At that, he crashed through Derek’s window. Scott raced over, but there was no sign of Stiles below on the sidewalk or anywhere on the street.

Derek let out a shallow breath, the ghost of Stiles’s lips on his own. Lydia moved towards him and untied him, unaffected by the mountain ash. She and Argent helped Derek to stand. As Derek stood from the chair, he felt strength surge through both his mind and body. He could feel the raw skin on his wrists and ankles start to heal, and the burning sensation disappeared.

“Are you ok?” Scott asked, walking to stand next to Derek.

“No,” Derek growled, “that thing has something of mine. And I want it back.”


	2. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Nogitsune allows Stiles and Derek to connect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am SOOOOO sorry that it took so long to get this second chapter up. I have been busy with work and have not really had a lot of time to dedicate to it, but it is finally done! I hope you enjoy it as much (if not more!) than the first chapter! Thanks for reading! Also - I apologize if there are any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I didn't read over it super thoroughly because I just wanted to get it posted!

Chapter 2: Angel

 

It had been two weeks since they had saved Stiles from the Nogitsune. Everything was pretty much back to normal… Except of course that everyone was grieving Allison and Aiden’s deaths. It had been hard on Scott’s pack; Derek hadn’t really seen much of them over the course of the two weeks following the climax of the fight against the demon. Derek was spending most of his time in his loft being annoyed by Peter. Peter spent an awful lot of time at the loft despite having his own place. Luckily, today was not one of the days where Peter was pestering him. He did, however, have plenty on his mind. He mostly felt relieved that Stiles was ok and that he, too, had not died during the battle. He was afraid that something terrible would happen to Stiles if the Nogitsune was destroyed, but Stiles seemed to be doing well. Or at least, that’s what Derek had heard. In addition to feeling relieved, he also felt a little terrified. He had no idea if Stiles had any memory of what went down between Evil Stiles and himself. Stiles had not mentioned anything to anyone as far as Derek knew, and he certainly hadn’t said anything to Derek himself. Derek’s phone started buzzing, which tore him away from his tortured thoughts.

“Hello?” Derek said into the phone.

“Hey Derek,” he heard Scott say, “We’re having a pack meeting about a couple things, and I wanted to invite you to come. You know, since you have always played a big part in everything.”

“Oh,” Derek said, “uh, sure, I could come.”

“Cool. Stiles has been asking me nonstop if you would be coming so I’m glad you are,” Scott said. Derek’s heart rate seemed to accelerate as he heard a squawk in the background that sounded suspiciously like Stiles himself.

“He…he was asking about me?” Derek said, trying to sound nonchalant but failing tremendously. 

“Yeah,” Scott replied, “Anyway, see you soon?”

“Yeah I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Derek said.

He hung up his phone, his brain a swirling mess. Stiles had been asking about him. Stiles wanted him to come to the pack meeting. Well, that wasn’t necessarily true; all Scott said was that Stiles was asking if he was going to come. He could just be hoping that Derek didn’t show up at all. Regardless of what Stiles’s intentions were, Derek threw on his leather jacket and headed out the door. The drive to Scott’s house seemed to go by too slow and too fast at the same time. Derek was eager to see Stiles again, but he was also worried about what might go down between them after the events with the Nogitsune.

Derek parked his car and headed up to Scott’s front door. He knocked to be polite; he technically wasn’t part of Scott’s pack. A few seconds later, he was met with Scott’s puppy-dog face. Even though every line of his face was etched with sadness due to Allison’s death, he still managed a small smile.

“Oh good, come on in,” Scott said, moving out of the way.

“Thanks,” Derek replied walking in.

He could smell him. He could smell Stiles’s scent as he walked over the threshold. It made his stomach do flips.

He waited for Scott to close the door and then followed him into the living room where everyone else was gathered. Lydia’s expression was vacant as she stared off into nothing. Kira looked like she was totally out of place. And then there was Stiles. Stiles looked up at Derek when he walked into the room and brown eyes met green. Derek swallowed audibly as Stiles looked into his eyes. After a few seconds, he saw a light pink tint start to develop in Stiles’s cheeks, and Stiles looked away.

Crap.

“So…how is everyone?” Derek asked pathetically.

Lydia gave Derek a grimace that was meant to be smile to reward his effort for trying.

“We’re ok,” Scott said, answering from behind Derek, “You can sit down if you want.”

Scott gestured to an empty chair next to Stiles, of course. Derek hesitated for just a brief moment and then stalked over to the chair and quickly sat down.

He could feel Stiles’s eyes on him, as if they were lasers.

“Hi,” Stiles said.

“Hi,” Derek said back. He really didn’t know what else to say, so he left it at that.

“Anyway, we were talking about taking risks,” Scott said, commanding attention.

“Sorry, what?” Derek asked, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“We need to be more careful about the risks we take,” Scott said,” The Nogitsune was released due to the sacrifice that Stiles, Allison, and I made to find our parents.”

“Scott, if you hadn’t done that your parents would be dead,” Lydia said quietly.

“I know. But Allison is dead, so someone died anyway,” Scott said, “All I’m getting at is we need to really think about things before we make a decision. I don’t want to lose anyone else. I almost lost my best friend. And I did lose my…”

His voice cut off.

“You don’t have to say anything else,” Lydia said, “We get it.”

Derek didn’t know what he could say to comfort anyone. He spent the rest of the meeting sitting in silence.

* * *

Afterwards, Derek got up from his chair and started to make his way to the exit.

“Derek?” said Stiles behind him.

Derek turned around slowly.

“Yes?”

“I was wondering if we…if we could talk?” Stiles said, looking down at his feet.

Derek groaned internally. Well, might as well get it over with.

“Sure,” he responded.

When Stiles didn’t say anything for a few seconds and just stared, he figured he should say something else.

“Did you want to come to the loft, or…” 

“Yeah the loft would be great,” Stiles said with a small smile.

Things became really awkward once they were sitting in Derek’s car in silence.

“Look Derek, I’m just gonna say it,” Stiles burst out, “I remember literally everything from when I was the Nogitsune. It’s like its memories are also mine.”

“That must be difficult to deal with,” Derek said, staring straight ahead.

“Yeah it is actually,” Stiles said, “But I know of one good thing that came from it.”

“Oh? And what’s that?” Derek asked calmly.

Stiles didn’t answer for a few seconds. Derek could tell he was trying to find the right words.

“You…kind of like me, don’t you?” Stiles asked.

Derek seriously considered jumping out of the moving vehicle.

“I think you know the answer to that Stiles,” Derek almost whispered.

He snuck a glance over at Stiles; he was smiling.

“Can I…,” Stiles started, “Is it ok if I…?”

Derek felt warm skin touching his hand that was resting in his lap. Looking down quickly, he saw Stiles lace his fingers with his. Derek took his (and Stiles’s) hand out of his lap to avoid an even more awkward situation and rested it on the armrest between the seats. Stiles’s hand was warm in his. He felt totally uncomfortable, but at the same time he felt euphoric. 

“I kinda like you too, Derek,” Stiles said.

“Well, that’s good then,” Derek said, focusing on the road.

Suddenly Stiles just started laughing. Derek looked over at him, alarmed.

“What? What’s so funny?” Derek asked.

“This is just the most awkward thing of my life, and that’s saying something,” Stiles said.

* * *

When they got to the loft, things were really starting to heat up. Inside Derek, that is. They were sitting on his couch, still holding hands, but Derek wanted more. He wanted to see those perfect, pink nipples again, but this time he wanted the real Stiles to be in control. Derek had never felt shy in his life, but now he just didn’t know what to say or do. All of a sudden, Stiles moved so he was sitting on Derek’s lap, facing him, like the Nogitsune had done.

“Is this ok?” Stiles asked under his breath.

“Yeah,” Derek said, looking into his brown eyes.

“I remember doing this before…and I kind of liked it,” Stiles said, blushing a little.

“I kind of liked it, too, except that it wasn’t really you,” Derek said back.

“Yeah, I understand,” Stiles said. Then, “Can I kiss you?”

“Go for it,” Derek said, and was horrified to hear that it sounded like he was almost begging.

Stiles slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against Derek’s. Derek let out a soft whimper at the contact; he couldn’t help himself. Stiles’s lips were soft and warm. And delicious. It was a kiss unlike any other that Derek had ever experienced. Derek was so caught up kissing Stiles that he almost didn’t notice Stiles unbuttoning his shirt. Derek broke away from the kiss to look and he was met with beautiful, pale skin and those lush, pink nipples. It was like an animal had awoken inside. Now that this was the real Stiles, Derek wanted him more than anything. With a growl, he dove in and put his mouth on one of those perfect nipples. Stiles gasped in pleasure as Derek licked and sucked, sometimes gently nipping it with his teeth. Everything was a whirlwind: Stiles was taking off Derek’s shirt, then his pants. Both sitting in their underwear, Stiles was enjoying feeling all of Derek’s muscles, from his arms, to his pecs, and to his abs. He glanced down at the bulge in Derek’s underwear.

“Fuck Derek, you look huge,” Stiles said. Derek could feel his cheeks get hot, and he grinned. 

“Wanna see it?” he asked Stiles.

“Yes,” Stiles said, climbing off of Derek’s lap. Derek slid his briefs down, his big cock flopping out. Stiles’s eyes widened, which made Derek laugh.

“I’m guessing it meets your expectations then,” Derek said.

“Uh, yeah,” Stiles said, moving forward.

“Hang on there mister,” Derek said, stopping him. He glanced pointedly at Stiles’s underwear. Stiles quickly got the message and pulled them off. His dick was hard and long. Perfect like the rest of him, Derek thought. Before he even had time to look back up at his face, Stiles already had Derek’s cock in his hands and mouth. Derek couldn’t believe how good Stiles’s wet, warm mouth felt on his dick. It was the best feeling he had ever experienced. After a few minutes of glorious sucking, Stiles got back into Derek’s lap to kiss him again. Derek grabbed Stiles’s ass and let out another moan. His cheeks were soft and bouncy. He spanked them a couple times, which made Stiles make some wonderful sounds. Stiles was moving around on his lap a bit, and then, without warning, he felt his wet dick slide into Stiles’s hole. He gasped at how tight and hot it was. If Stiles’s mouth had felt amazing before, then this was heaven. 

“Holy shit,” Derek whispered. Stiles gave him a smirk as he started to move up and down slowly on Derek’s enormous cock. Derek’s breathing picked up the faster Stiles fucked himself on his dick. The sounds were amazing: it seemed like, in addition to Derek’s wet cock, that Stiles’s ass was self-lubricating because it was so wet inside, which made the most delicious squelching sounds. Then there was, of course, the sound of Stiles’s ass slapping against Derek’s thighs. Stiles moved faster still, staring into Derek’s eyes, his cock bouncing and hitting Derek’s stomach, splattering precum all over his rock-hard abs. Derek couldn’t hold it any longer.

“Stiles,” he said, “I’m going to—“

“Fill me up,” Stiles said, cutting him off. That sent him over the edge; Derek gasped as he felt himself shoot his cum into Stiles’s ass. The wetness was too much, and Derek came more and more. Shortly thereafter, he could feel Stiles shooting his cum all over his chest and stomach. Stiles stopped moving and let out a small laugh. Derek opened his eyes (which had closed during his explosive climax) and smiled. His body felt limp, but he gently lifted Stiles off of him and put him on his hands and knees. Looking at Stiles’s hole, Derek let out a content sound seeing it looking loose and dripping his cum. He put his tongue on Stiles’s dripping hole, which made Stiles moan. Derek shoved his tongue into Stiles’s cum-filled hole, swirling it around inside and loving the taste of Stiles’s ass mixed with his cum. Stiles turned around and pressed his lips to Derek’s again. Both were smiling after the kiss.

“You have no idea how much I wanted all that when Evil Stiles had me tied up,” Derek said. Stiles snickered.

“Evil Stiles,” he said, “Well, now you’ve had it, but with Good Stiles.”

“Mmmm, and Good Stiles is so much better,” Derek said, kissing Stiles again.

“I love you Derek,” Stiles said suddenly, “ I have for a while…”

Derek looked into Stiles’s brown eyes. He saw pure goodness, kindness, and love. How could he not love this person?

“I love you too, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for taking the time to read this! Hope you liked it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment telling me what you think! Chapter two coming soon! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
